Wild Within The Heart - Sonadow Story
by EnderTheHedgehog
Summary: Shadow lived all his life in the wildlife rescues enclosure, but not of nowhere he met a blue male wolf by the name of sonic and he's a rare uke male. After fearing the human and being saved from scourge by shadow. They became mate's and had pups.
1. Prologue

!WARNING - This story will have Yaoi, Lemons and Mpreg. (Don't like, don't read or comment)!

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

* * *

In this world of your's, where wolves run wild and free in their own packs. In those packs are wolves that are more different from normal ones, like their bright color fur or use of powers like no other. The fact is there are something even more rare then anything before and it's male wolves that can have offspring with the same gender, that are called hermaphrodite or ukes for short. How this all happen you ask, well it happen with two wolves with their powers, escaped from a laboratory and ran into the wood to live and breed with normal wolf out in the wild.

Over the past years now, ukes and power users wolves were harder to come by, because of the hunters have been hunting down all these rare wolves and getting money out of them. But now there's are only afew of them out there in this world. A wildlife rescue was called in to save and capture the species of rare wolves. In order to hopefully breed them and some day to release them back into the wild where they should live, but will be hard to find them in this time of years of hunting. So far, wildlife rescue got a black pup from a forest fire and afew other wolves in different places, like being in traps, almost drowning in flooded waters and most of all being pet. At the rescue, they have about 6 or 9 rare wolves there, but not enough to be release into the woods. They also put up posters and tv commercials about saving these rare wolves, to also inform them if they see any.

The wildlife rescue lost all hope of finding the wolves and now they haven't done nothing for awhile. But just then a call came in to the rescue saying that they saw one of those rare wolf in a cage, covered in blood and wounds all over its body. That wolf been sold in the black market for mostly dog fights, but this one was badly treated by its owner for biting and snarling at him. It was only the wolf's instinct to protect itself by the one attacking it. The team ran quickly as they can to the truck and drive off towards the spot where the rare wolf was. When they finally got there, coming out the truck and walked towards a cage that was left in this abandoned land where they think the dog fights are. One of the them saw the cage that had a blue wolf in there, laying on its side and breathing heavily from blood loss. The girl walked up to the cage to look at the poor blue wolf just laying there in its own pool of blood and in so much pain. They got their tranquilizer shot out and slowly poke it into the blue wolf though the cage as it growl at them. Once the tranquilizer took effect of the wolf, they start to pull him out onto the soft grass, so they can clean and bondage the wounds before putting him in a better cage. After finishing healing up the blue wolf, they slide him into a metal cage and put it on the back of the truck. The truck took off towards the shelter leaving the blooded cage and the blue wolf's nightmares behind him forever or that's what he thinks.

They got back to the shelter with the injured rare wolf, but had to keep him over night in the cage to fully heal up, before he go into the enclosure with the others and also to make sure that the other wolves wouldn't attack him at his weakest point. When the rare wolf was tested, they found out that the blue wolf was a male uke and has good traits to go with him. So the blue wolf rested for 4 to 5 days straight, until he was able to move again. They give the blue wolf a shot to keep him calm as they take him to the enclosure of his new home and in hope that one of the male wolves would breed with him to have pups for survival of their species in this cruel world.

-TBC


	2. Enclosure

**_PART 1 - ENCLOSURE_**

* * *

At the wildlife rescue, live a black and red fur color male wolf, his name was shadow. He was rescue when he was just a little pup and been living here all his life at the rescue. The enclosure that he was in, was build around a large forest to keep alot of this rare wolves in and safe from the outside. They fed them with life prey by putting them in the enclosure and letting the prey run around the place to keep this rare wolves same what wild.

Shadow was laying on his side in the bright sunny day, enjoying the warmth of the light on his black fur. He was full from his meal he had a minute ago and was napping away. Then Shadow's ear perk up at the sound of footsteps coming towards the enclosures front gate. He sat up, yawning and then open his eyes to see the humans had a metal cage with them. Shadow stood up from his spot and walked alittle towards the gate, curious about what's in that cage. But as he got closer, he heard growling and snarling from within the metal cage. Shadow sat down as the humans start putting the metal cage down infront of the gate. The humans open up the gate first, then open the metal cage and a blue male wolf ran out, but stopped at the sight of the black male. Shadow stare at the blue male's bright green eyes and as the other stare at his bloody red eyes. But then the blue male got scared and ran off into the forest to hide. Shadow saw the blue wolf passed him and look towards the forest that he ran into.

'Why did they put another male in here?' Shadow thought to himself as he looked back at the humans angrily as they leave. "They should of known that males don't get along so well, but why?" Asking himself out loud as he look towards the forest again.

Shadow signed, he was very confuse of this, but he decided to just check out the new one and walk towards where the blue male went to. He then come to his own den that he never use anymore and where the blue male ran off to. When he walk up to the entrance, looking inside the dark den and seeing the blue male curled up on the hard ground as he face the back wall of the den. When he try to step closer to the blue male, he then saw that the blue male had a big scar on his back and can hear crying from him. Getting even alittle closer to the blue male to know more about this strange wolf. Then the blue wolf stop his crying by hearing someone behind him, quickly stood up to face the attacker and growl the best he can. Emerald green eyes stare at the same bloodlust red eyes.

"BACK OFF!" Yalled the blue wolf growling at the black male.

Shadow stopped, getting angry at the young male that dare to growl right at him. He start to snarl back with alittle more farce for submit and took a powerful step towards the blue male. The blue wolf was scared of the other, pinning his ears down with his head lowing and whimpering for forgiveness from the black male. He should of known the black male was acting just like a alpha then a normal wolf would do. The blue wolf just look at the much more bigger black male infront of him that was now growling at him for acting the way he did.

"What do you think you can growl at me, BOY!" Said Shadow growling with his tail up.

"I'm sorry, I was just scare that you were going to hurt me or try to mate with me" Said the very sacred blue male as he looked away.

"Why would I mate with you?.. Yes, I would hurt you for what you did, but mate?" Said Shadow very confuse.

Shadow was so confuse at what the blue male just said to him. 'Mate?.. Why did he say that?.. Is he, no he can't be' Thought Shadow looking at the young male that was still laying down infront of him. He would never knew that a male wolf of all things to say that to him.

"Well, I'm a.. a" The blue male was stunned, closing his eyes to not see the black male's face and was also too scared to even tell the other, but had said it anyways. "A uke" Telling the black male.

"A what?" Asked Shadow tilting his head confuse again of that word 'uke'.

Shadow had never hear of a uke male wolf before in all his life in this rescue and now thinking of it for alittle bit, but out of nowhere the blue male answered his questions.

"A uke is also known as hermaphrodite that a male wolf can have offspring with the same gender" Said the blue male, he then looked away with his ears down and close eyes. "And the fact that I can also able to take care of them" He was scared as ever, thinking that this black male would do something to him.

Shadow step back alittle in shock of the info all at once, again of hearing what the blue male said that he was able to have pups with the same gender. The blue wolf open his eyes seeing the black male's shock face like he ever hear of a uke. Then Shadow shook his head and walked off, leaving his den behind him with the blue male still there. The blue wolf was happy he left, but sad at the same time that the black male left him here alone in the den. Shadow had walked back to his spot, sitting down and was deep in thought of all that happen with what the blue male said to him. He looked towards the sunset.

'Why did they even put him in here of all places?.. Do they want me or someone else to mate with him, so he can have pups?' Shadow thought with a small blush on his cheeks. "His bright blue fur does look beautiful" He said out loud as he look back towards the den.

Shadow was feeling something deep down in his chest, shaking his head of the small blush on his muzzle and signed. He wasn't planning to became an alpha or have a mate at all, because he dislike being a leader and take care of a pack of his own. Also having a mate with pups would be hard for him and don't think he can be a good father to them. So Shadow just layed down in his spot with his head on his paws and went to sleep for the next day to come along.

-TBC


	3. An Alpha?

**PART 2 | AN ALPHA?**

* * *

The next morning, Shadow woke up by the sound of the two humans opening the gate to the enclosure as they walk in, one with the tranquilizer gun and the other with a small white box. He did knew their not here for him, so he just back to sleep as the two walked right pass him to his use to be den. The two humans came walking into the den, where the blue male that was sound asleep there. They loaded up the gun and start pointing it at the sleeping blue male infront of them. Then out of nowhere a loud 'BANG' was heard as it echo through the den and hit the blue male on his rear. The blue male jerked awake, yelped in surprise at the pain on his rear and looked to see a dart in him. When he heard talking, he looked up to see two humans there infront of him and whimpered as they got closer. The blue male started to lose his balance as he stand, getting really dizzy and tired at that time. Then he saw everything turn black as he fall to the cold ground.

Shadow heard the bang sound of the gun and decided to ran to check where it was coming from. Stopping to see the two humans that came in earlier, pulling out the blue male or pest from his den. Shadow didn't really care what they were going to do to him and he hope that they take the blue male out of here, but he was wrong. The two humans were just doing a checkup of how he was doing, give him some shots to keep any sickness away and stay healthy. So Shadow sat there watching carefully as they do their work. Then one of the two humans tag the blue male under the ID name of 103, putting a second one for knowing that he was a uke and left him alone with the black male. The blue male woke up, still alittle dizzy from the drug, but not enough to make him fall down again. He jump right to his feet and starting to growl as he looked around for the humans that dare to do this to him.

"Calm down, they're gone" Shadow calmly said walking towards the growling blue male with close eyes.

"But they shot me!" Said the scared blue male.

"They only did that, so they can give you the shots to keep from staying healthy" Said Shadow, stopping infront of the other male.

Shadow starts to walk off, but then the blue male stopped him by blocking his way and he didn't like how the other just block his path. The blue male looked away for a second with his ears down, scared of what do without thinking. Then looked back at the black male that was waiting for a answer and seeing how big he was compared to himself. 'Wow, he looks hot.. Wait, what am I say?.. He'll kill him if I say that' The blue male thought to himself with a small pinkish blush on his muzzle.

"Well, say something" Shadow said impatiently.

"C-can I ask you a question?" The blue male asked as he sat down infront of him.

Shadow sighed. "Ask away.." He said sitting down too.

"What's your name?.. And is there any other wolves here?" The blue male asked as he looked around for any others wolves.

"I'm shadow and the others are deeper in woods, I don't know how many are there.. There are some alpha's" Looking towards the forest then back at the blue male. "But that's all I know.. So what's your's?" Shadow asked as he scratch the back of his head with his hind leg.

"Oh, I'm sonic.. And are you an alpha?" Asked Sonic tilting his to Shadow, cutely.

"No, I'm not" Said Shadow looking away with eyes closed, then open one to look at Sonic. "Did you think I was?"

"Ya, you look alot bigger then what I seen and how you act too" Said Sonic looking down with ears pinned back to his head.

"Oh.. I guess, I was just born that way" Said Shadow turn his head back at Sonic.

"Do you think your parents were an alpha?" Asked Sonic looking up at Shadow's sad face.

"Maybe.. I really don't remember, the humans here rescue me when I was a pup" Said Shadow sadly trying to remember the past.

"Oh.. Okey" Said Sonic looking down once again, feeling bad.

"Well, I better go.." Shadow said as he stood up and walked pass Sonic, but stopped. "I'll see you later, I guess" Then walked off back to his spot.

Sonic watch sadly as the ebony male left. 'I feel bad for him' He thought to himself, then went back into the den.

Shadow got back to his spot, sitting down and was looking down at his paws. Thinking back at what he said to Sonic and was just too weird for him to think that.

"Why I say that to him?" Shadow asked himself with a blush on his muzzle.

Shadow shook off the blush and laying down to sleep, but he can't. Thinking of why the humans brought these species of wolves here in the first place and was Soni c rescued from something that can kill him or was he captured by other humans that can use them for bad things. These thoughts kept coming to him, he doesn't know what's the answer to them or why it's happening. All he knows is that it's something to do with Sonic being a uke. When he thinks about Sonic each time, he had the same feeling in his chest again and this time alot more warmer feeling like he's not alone. Shadow then shook it off, he's not going to fall for that one bit. He fall asleep as soon as he was sure that the feeling and the thoughts are gone

-TBC

* * *

Ender-

The reason why the humans gone out to give sonic some shots was that he was way too weak to have them when they first rescue him from that evil place.


	4. Mating Season

**PART TWO | MATING SEASON (sexual part on this)**

* * *

The sun rise for the next morning, but this wasn't a normal morning like other days and the scent in the air had change. As the cold wind blow through the trees of the woods as winter comes near for the bright fur color and power users wolves. It was the time of the week for their mating season and it bad news for a certain male wolf that was taking his nap in the black male's den. Sonic was sleeping, not aware that he was in heat at that time and already brought someone close. It isn't good for him, if a unmated male comes along and find him in this state he was in. Uke's are still weak even if their not pregnant with unborn pups and that's why some uke's are gone from being that weak. As Sonic sleep on the soft bed within the den from the cold wind outside and safe, but a certain wolf come from smelling the sweet scent of the uke wolf in the den. The shadowy wolf figure come in the den where the uke lay comfortably, as it's icy blue eyes stare at the blue male with a evil grin on the figure's muzzle. He was closing in on the blue male and for it to not escape.

Shadow on the other hand was at his spot, laying on his back and warming up in the sun with his dark fur. Then he rolled back to his belly, waking up from warm and peaceful nap he had. He lifted his nose in the air, sniffing a sweet scent that no male can't resist.

"Is there a female in heat?" Shadow asked himself, then shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No, it can't be any females in here that I know of... Unless" Shadow started to think back for a second, then it hit he out of his thoughts. "SONIC!" Shadow didn't care what happens to the blue male, but something tolled him that something bad will happen with the other if he doesn't go. So He layed his head back down, ignoring the bad feelings about the blue male from his thoughts of him get hurt or maybe be killed.

-WITH SONIC

As Sonic ear twitch by hearing a 'SNAP' from a stick that broke and woke up by it. As he stood up to look outside, his eyes instantly gone wide at seeing a shadowy figure with it's icy blue eyes staring at him. After that the shadowy figure step into the light for the other see him. Sonic then saw a green male wolf grining at him with his tail wagging behind him.

"Why hello, cutie" The green male said as he came closer to the other with a grin.

Sonic instantly backed up with ears down to his head. "Who are you?.. And what do you want?" He asked growling at the green male.

As the green male getting even more closer each second to the blue male. Sonic bump into the back of the den, seeing that the green male got the chance to block him from escaping and now up close to his face. The green male look at the blue male's face, seeing that the other was scared of will happen and that should be.

"I'm scourge.. I'm just here, because I smelled something sweet in the air and follow it to find you.. Your in heat my little blue" Said Scourge, as he licked Sonic's cheek.

"I'm in h-heat?" Said Sonic shocked as ever, shaking in fear of his worse nightmare coming back and that he didn't feel the other had licked him.

"That's right, blue" Said Scourge, then came close to Sonic's ear. "And it smell wonderful"

Without the other knowing, Scourge stepped beside the blue male with his paw on his back and pull the other around to had his rear facing him. As he move the blue male's tail out of the way, he sniff the other's tail hole by taking in the sweet smell of the young uke male and started to lick it afew times. That made Sonic snap out of his shocked state and shiver by the wetness from behind him with light blush on his muzzle. Sonic was also trying to hold in the moans and try to think a way to get out of this.

"Mmm... You taste good too" Scourge said by licking his lips with lustful eyes.

Scourge then hopped on Sonic's back with his member out and ready. He was going to enjoy this and to also had a cute mate to have for his own. His member was behind the blue male's tail hole and was getting closer to it each minute that pass by. Sonic didn't want a mate like him and focusing him to do this maybe every day, until one dies. He don't want that lifestyle at all.

'No, I can't let him do this!' Sonic think to himself as he was scared of this out come.

Then Sonic got a idea to bite Scourge's front paw on his side of him. Scourge yelped in pain from his paw tha was bitten as he jumped off the blue male's back and lick his injured paw. Sonic then turn around to face the other. Scourge looked back at the uke as he got even angry and inpatient with the blue male. So he bite the uke's neck, focusing him to down and hitting the ground hard on his side. Scourge let go to look down at the scared blue male, growling as he did and then he started to biting and clawing him as he layed there on the ground. Sonic yelped, hoping that someone would hear him being attack.

-WITH SHADOW

Shadow was still at his spot, laying in the sunlight like he always did and finally his thoughts are gone. His ear start to twitch by hearing something, but just annoying it. He heard it again, this time alot more louder then before and lifted his head to looked towards the woods behind him. What he was hearing was yelps that was coming from the same way of his den was at and to where the blue male was too. Shadow wasn't sure if it was him or not, but the yelps sound so familiar to him.

"Was that sonic I just heard?" Shadow said as he sniff the air once again, then. "Oh, no.."

Shadow knew there was another wolf in his territory even if his not an alpha, he still like his space from other wolves and to get alittle worried of Sonic's well being. He quickly stood up and took off running towards the den as fast as he can go. When he got to the entrance of the den, he saw a green male in there, also saw something blue and red mix with it on the ground. Shadow looked close to the body on ground and It was Sonic, covered in blood. He can hear the other whimpering in so much pain and now he was out rage that this male hurt a innocent uke. He looked back at the one that did this to Sonic, now seeing the green male with his muzzle and claws dripping with Sonic blood. Then Shadow snapped and growled at him for doing this to the young uke.

"What do think your doing with sonic?!" Shadow growled, getting ready to attack him.

"Well, if it isn't shadow, nice to see you again" Said Scourge looking back at Shadow with a bloody grin as he lick some of it off. "I'm just mate to with this blue"

"Mate with sonic, not when I'm around" Shadow said as he charged at Scourge.

Shadow pinned Scourge to ground, growling down at him and then bite Scourge's neck hard. Scourge starts to whimper, struggling under Shadow's tight grip on his neck and tried his best to kick the other off of him. He saw Shadow's rage in his red eyes of flames and then finally push Shadow off of him. Scourge quickly stood up and ran out the den as Shadow almost bite his tail, but stopped at the entrance to look back at them.

"I WILL COME BACK, JUST YOU WAIT!" Scourge yalled as he then took off running away from Shadow with his tail between his legs.

Shadow panted as he watch the green male ran off and out of site. Then he look at Soni that was still laying on the ground, his bright blue fur covered in blood and wounds. He walk up to him and decided to lick the wound and blood clean off of the blue male. Sonic reopen his eyes slowly to at who was licking him and then looked to see Shadow close to his face. Shadow stopped his licking, starts to blush alittle as he stare at Sonic's pretty emerald green eyes and shine in the light as sun lower to mid-day. Then he look away not to keep staring at him.

"Thank you, shadow" Said Sonic with his weak voice.

Shadow looked back at Sonic. "Your welcome, you should let the humans heal these wounds of yours" He said calmly as gone back to licking his wounds again.

"No..." Said Sonic looking away with ears down to his head.

Shadow stopped his licking. "Why not?" He asked looking back Sonic.

"I'm just scare of them, okay"

Shadow just sighed, understand that Sonic don't trust humans that much like he was, but he needs to get his wounds healed by them so he don't get sick or die from them. He had a ides to let the blue male rest for today from what happen and then get the humans to heal the wounds tomorrow. He sighed once again, hoping that Sonic will lest the night.

"Alright, I'll get then tomorrow, if that's okay with you and I'm not taking no for a answer" Shadow said.

"Okay..." Said Sonic, knowing no matter what he can't get out of this.

Shadow took one look at Sonic, making sure he was alright and walked off out of the den that was now Sonic's. But he stopped by sonic.

"Wait, shadow!" Said Sonic with a small blush on his muzzle, he stayed quiet for a second to think. "C-can you s-stay with me?" Asking the black male that was about to leave.

"Why would I?" Asked Shadow turning his head slightly towards Sonic behind him.

"Well, you know.. If scourge or any other male wolves come for me" Said Sonic shyly.

It was true that Shadow dont want a another male coming for this young uke and hurt again. Shadow smiled at the fact the other is asking him to stay the night with him. He turn back around to face sonic, walking over to next to Sonic . Sonic on the hand blush at his fast response to stay with him and to what Shadow did just now. Shadow looked over at Sonic reddish muzzle and smiled warmly at him. Shadow rarely show his smiled to others, but Sonic didn't know that yet.

"Sure, I don't mind staying" Said Shadow, laying head down on his paws and close his red eyes.

Sonic smiled and did the same as Shadow did. Both of them went right to sleep as the moon came up, lighting the dark woods, but Sonic shiver as the cold night air blow in the den. Shadow felt it, opening one eye to look at Sonic shivering body next to him and trying his best to stay warm without the others help. He thinks for a second, deciding to just put his head on Sonic's back neck and reclosing his eye again to fall back to sleep. Sonic felt the warmth on his neck and turn to nuzzled Shadow's neck in returned. Shadow started to have more feeling for the blue male, to even risk his own life for him and protect. He thinks it the scent or the fact the Sonic was to cute of acting like a innocent pup, but he do know something about Sonic made him feel happy once in his life and want to keep it that way. Both of they sleep like this and wait for the next day to come for the two.

-TBC


	5. Deep Feelings

**_PART 4 | DEEP FEELINGS_**

* * *

Sonic awoke the next day, yawning as he open eyes and looked next to him, seeing that Shadow was already gone to get help from the humans. As he hear barking right outside the cave, his ears went down knowing that was Shadow getting the humans attention to help him out with his wounds that he got from Scourge and that he was trying mate with him. Sonic shook his head to get rid of the thoughts he of that day and it also scared him to the point that he won't let anyone close to him. But not Shadow, he was different in a way that he can trust. Then a thought came to him.

'Does he care about me that much?' Sonic thought to himself with a blush on his muzzle as he look outside the cave and then looked away. 'No... I can't be'

Sonic just shook off the blush and decided to take a nap alittle bit longer for now as he wait for Shadow to come with help. Shadow on the other hand was trying his best to get the humans attention by barking at them. Then a teen by the name of Rick, heard the black wolf barking like crazy as he walked by and opened the gate, seeing that the wolf wanted him to follow. Rick followed the black wolf into woods, then stopped to see the wolf stood infront of his cave. He walked closer to look inside the cave and saw the blue male was hurt badly, even whimpering slightly at times from his wounds. So, the teen called the others to help a wounded blue male on his radio and stay there until the others to come. Sonic woke up by hearing talking and saw a human there, making him get scared of what happen. Shadow heard the whimpers the other and stepped into cave, walked towards Sonic alittle.

"It's going to be okay" Said Shadow calmly to Sonic.

Then after afew hours, the other humans come with first aid-kits to heal the young male's wounds. When the humans got there, they slowly walked towards the scared blue wolf and only then Sonic started to growl at them for getting closer, but Shadow stopped him by nuzzling his head. Sonic blush at that and lowered his head down to let the humans know that he will let them come closer to heal these wounds as Shadow stayed by him. After afew minutes of bandaging the blue wolf, they left the cave and leave the two alone to let them rest for the day.

"You alright?" Asked Shadow sitting next to Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonic said sadly as he looked down with his head still on the gound.

"Are you sure?.. You look sad from something" Said Shadow.

Sonic signed, he didn't want to talk about it at all, but he trust Shadow with all his heart and decided to just tell him, even if he was mean to Sonic at first.

"I'm afraid" Said Sonic, quickly closing his eyes.

"Afraid of what?" Asked Shadow confused to what Sonic was afraid of.

"Of what the other wolves here would do, because.. I..I'm in heat" Said Sonic too scared to reopened his eyes and to stop shaking of fear.

"That's what I been smelling earlier. When I came to find you, I only smell blood, but now I know it was coming from you" Said Shadow alittle surprise that the sweet smell come from the blue male.

"Don't tell me you will..." Sonic said as he quickly looked up at Shadow with a worried expression on his face.

"What!?.. No, I'm not going to do that" Said Shadow stepping back alittle. "Besides I'm stronger then the other male that go crazy around that scent"

"And why'd you save me then?" Asked Sonic blushing.

"I don't know... I just had this feeling to save you" Said Shadow looking away with a blush on his muzzle.

Sonic looked down at his paws and then back at Shadow with a light blush. Shadow had this warm feeling again in his chest that only happens when he's close to Sonic and it's not that Sonic's is in heat. It's something more like he didn't want to Sonic here alone, but he somehow find out what's this feeling is. Shadow then was thinking if this feeling is real or not. Sonic saw Shadow deep in thought, but had to ask the other something, before the day ended.

"Uh.. Shadow?" Sonic asked as he tilt his head at Shadow.

"Huh?.. What?" Shadow said as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at what Sonic wanted.

"Do you.. Hmm.. Like me?" Asked Sonic with a cute puppy face and blushing.

Shadow froze and was speechless at what Sonic just said to him with a full reddish blush on his muzzle. He stood there with nothing to say to this question, does he or dose he not like him. Sonic felt bad for saying that out the blue, then stand up on all four paws and walked towards the cave's entrance to leave the black male alone. But as he halfway out, something was pulling him gently back into the cave by his tail. Sonic looked back to see it was Shadow that grab his tail. Shadow was still blushing, letting go of Sonic's tail to be sure he wouldn't go just yet and then looked away from the blue male.

"What's wrong, shadow?" Asked Sonic confused of why Shadow had stopped him from leaving.

"Well, I.. I..." Said Shadow still blushing like crazy, but then close his eyes tightly. "I love you, sonic!" He shouted out loudly.

Shadow quickly turn around looking back into the cave, away from Sonic's eyes. He wasn't sure if Sonic would feel the same way for him. So, he just waked to be turn down from the the other. Shadow don't want his heart to be broken from the only one he had this feeling for.

"It's ok, if you don't feel the same way for me" Said Shadow dropping his head low.

Sonic was shocked to hear what Shadow said that out of nowhere, but the shock soon disappeared as he stepped by Shadow's side. He lick the black male's cheek and wait for Shadow to reopen his pretty bloody red eyes. Shadow blushed even more from that and then open eyes to look at Sonic that also blushing beside him

"I love you too, shadow" Sonic said as he nuzzled Shadow's neck with a smile.

"Y.. You do?" Asked Shadow.

"Yes" Said Sonic still nuzzling Shadow's soft fur.

Shadow smiled at Sonic that had accepted to be his mate for life. He then licked the blue male's muzzle and nuzzled his cheek. Sonic did the same as he happily give Shadow the love he always wanted in his life. They both layed down on the soft nest-like bed, smiling and nuzzling each other. Shadow was happy to have a pretty blue uke wolf as his mate and to live together forever.

"Good night, shadow" Said Sonic as he yawn and went to sleep.

"Night my pretty little mate" Shadow said happily and went to sleep as well.

-TBC


	6. The Past And Future

**_PART 5 | The Past And Future _**_**(sexual part in this, you been warn)**_

* * *

As the sun rises to a new morning for the third day of the mating season. Sonic had woken up and looked to his side to see Shadow still sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled at seeing his mate's clam face, then stood to stretch his tired limbs awake and walked out of the den. He then spotted a small pond outside the den and decided to get some water. Sonic walked towards tha pond and starts to drink some of the cold refreshing water down his throat. Just then someone was behind him, but Sonic got pushed into the water before he got the chance to see who it was.

Sonic start to panic from being push into the water, splashing the water like crazy, then stopped to see that the water wasn't deep and blush from making him seem silly. He ears perked by hearing laughing behind him and turn to look up at the one that push him in. Sonic saw Shadow, the one that did this and he was laughing at what he did to His mate. Sonic got angry at him with a reddish blush on his muzzle.

"What you do that for?!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"Well, you the one that left me at the den alone" Said Shadow with a smirk.

"It still doesn't mean you had to push me in the water!" Sonic yelled once again as he stood up in the water with tears in his eyes.

Shadow stopped his laughing and surprise to see fear in his mate's eyes. He felt guilty from pushing him into the water.

"Why are you so scared of water?" Asked Shadow as his mate walked out of the water

Sonic shook the water off of his blue fur, then sat next to Shadow as he looled down at his paws, thinking of his past life when he was just a pup at the time.

"It.. It's a long story" Sonic said sadly as he close his eyes.

"Tell me anyways" Shadow said as he sat down and tilt his head. "I am curious of your past"

Sonic sighed, reopening his eyes to look at his reflection in the cold water.

"Well, it all started when I was just a pup, living with my mom and siblings. One day, she took us to lake to play around for abit. I was ontop of a rock, feeling the cold breezes that came throw and then out of nowhere my brother push me in the lake. I didn't know how to swin yet and it was hard for me to keep my head on the surface of the water. So I sank down to the bottom, until my mom jump in and got me out of the water. I was so scared that day" Sonic finish his story as he close his eyes again and start to shake in fear. "So that's why I'm scared of the water"

"That must of been hard on you to go through that" Said Shadow, nuzzling his mate.

Sonic clam down as he nuzzled him back, happy that he found someone who would care and love him for who he is. They stayed like that for awhile until Sonic ask Shadow something.

"Hey, shadow?" Sonic asked, stopped nuzzling and looked up at his mate.

"Yay?" Shadow said, curious of what him wanted.

"D.. Do you k.. Know how to get th.. this heat thing off of me?" Sonic asked shyly with a small blush cross his muzzle.

"Yes, I do know" Shadow said, then looked away. "But I don't think you will want to hear it"

"What is it?" Asked Sonic.

Sonic wanted to know how to get rid of this scent off of him, before something bad happens and he didn't like the idea of being in heat for it to bring back nightmares. Shadow didn't want Sonic to be scared at him for this and leave him here alone. He took a brave deep breath and face the his blue mate. Red eyes to green eyes of his beautiful mate.

"Well, I'll have to mate with you" Said Shadow looking down and blushing wildly.

"Oh..." Sonic said with his ears down and a blush.

"Or wait until the mating season is over" Shadow said calmly as he close his eyes and then reopen them at Sonic. "I understand you don't want this, but you'll have to stay in the den at all times" He stood and was about to leave, but stopped.

"That's okay too... How many days are left?" Sonic asked as he stood up too.

"About two more days" Said Shadow, seeing the young male calm.

Sonic then followed Shadow back to the den. When they arrive, Sonic went into the den alone and laid down as Shadow stay at the den's entrance, watching for unwanted visitors coming his way. Shadow was thinking of starting a family with Sonic, but after saying that he have to mate with him to get rid of the scent. He saw fear in the young male's eye, so Shadow have to wait until he was ready and don't have the fear of whatever nightmare they got him from. Sonic on the other hand was thinking that Shadow had been so nice to him and that if he would like to have pups to call his own.

'Will he be happy to accept or reject me?' Sonic asked himself, but he was just too scared and shy like a uke should to tell him about it. He sighed, staying there and watch Shadow's black fur glow in the sun light from within the den.

"Maybe, I'll ask him... He dose look like he would be a great father to my pups some day" Sonic thought to himself as he smiled with a light blush on his muzzle.

-WITH SCOURGE

As Scourge limp slightly through the woods, still bleeding from the wounds on his neck and some of his bite marks, he got from the black wolf. He whimper from every move his beaten body makes. His whimpers ever gone unnoticed, as two red spiral eyes was watching him from afar in a bush. The shadowy figure lift his snout up in the air to smell the sweet scent coming off from the green male with a mix of blood. But for Scourge, he didn't know that he was in heat as well. He figured that he was just a normal male wolf, who desires to mate with females or ukes. Then Scourge tripped over a root of a tree and close his eyes as he fell hard on the ground with a yelp. When he opened his eyes halfway, seeing a yellow/golden wolf with red glowing eyes and walking towards him from out of the shadows. The yellow male stopped infront of the other to look at Scourge just laying there.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" Said the yellow wolf smirk infront of Scourge's face.

"Who are you?" Scourge growled out at the othe.

"I'm fleetway, cutie" Fleetway said as he pointed at himself with a paw on his chest. "And that's not a way to threat an alpha like myself" Still smiling at the green male.

Scourge's eyes went wide open and started to panic. 'H-he's an a-alpha!' Scourge shouted in his head. He quickly try to stand up, but fell back down with another painful yelp. Fleetway saw the fear the green male's face and that he tried to run off.

"Hey.. Easy there young one, I'm only here to help you out" Said Fleetway.

Soon after, Scourge fainted from blood lost. Fleetway sighed, picking up the green male to put on his back and carry him. He made sure that the other wouldn't fell off as he ran back to his own pack and far from the black demon who they think guards the front gate. Fleetway smiled as he still smell the sweet scent from the young male and to finally found a mate to have his offspring, even if he doesn't like it. When he reach to his pack, he walked the rest of the way into his big den that was on a hill side. Once he got the green male settled in his den and making sure that he was still alive, he called over a healer. A brown and white half breed coywolf ran over to the alpha's den.

"Y-you called sir" Said the coywolf, getting scared from the alpha.

"Go heal my new mate" Fleetway said calmly as possible.

"Y-yes sir.." The coywolf said, nodding to his alpha and walked into the den to heal the green male.

-ooooOoooo-

A few hours passed by as Scourge started to wake up, looking around, seeing that he was in a den and not in the woods where he was before. He looked over to his body to see that his wounds are healed up nicely. But then he remember that yellow/golden male with the red eyes and quickly looked around to make sure he wasn't here. He sigh in relief that the yellow alpha wasn't here. Scourge decided to walk out the den's entrance, seeing that he was in someone's pack. Then he froze as all the pack members looked up at him. The green male got scared of that and try to run for his life, but bumped into someone.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" The wolf asked infront of the green male.

Scourge knew who he bumped into was just by hearing it's voice, looking up at the alpha of this pack and even saw how big he was then himself. Fleetway was a lot bigger then any of his pack members. Scourge backed away slowly from the yellow alpha with his tail between his legs and lower his head.

"S-sorry..." Said Scourge, looking down and ears folded back.

"Sorry for what?" Fleetway asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"For acting the way I was towards you..." Said Scourge shaking in fear. "I didn't know you were an alpha at first..."

"Oh.." Fleetway said, then grin. "Don't worry about that young one.. I'm not mad"

"...Ok..." Said Scourge and looked up at the alpha. "So, why am I still here anyways?" He asked.

Fleetway starts walking around Scourge, checking out Scourge's slim body and then walked back infront of him. Scourge on the other hand was wondering what the alpha was doing and that scared him abit of what he wanted. Fleetway lick lips for liking what he was seeing. 'He has a amazing female body, but mix with a strong male body.. I think I'm going to like this' Fleetway though.

"Well.. I went for a walk on my own, away from my pack for a while. That's when I saw you, all wounded and in so much pain. I felt sorry for you, I had to help out and then I brought you here to get you healed with my best healer. Fleetway said grinning the whole time with close eyes. "Oh... By the way, you're going to stay here forever with me and be my cute little mate" Reopening his eyes, looking at Scourge's reaction.

Scourge eyes went wided with a blush on his muzzle and was stunned at what Fleetway just said to him. Both of them stayed quiet, looking at each other's eyes. Until Fleetway walked up towards Scourge's face and licked his reddish cheek. Scourge close his eyes and lowered his ears down with a bigger redder blush going across his muzzle. Fleetway smirked at that, walked around the green male again and mount on his back from behind. Scourge flinch as he felt something or someone on his back and looked back at who it was.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Scourge yelled as his eyes widen at seeing Fleetway behind him.

Fleetway just smirked at green male below him, then lower his head to the other's ear as he tighten his grip on the green male's sides.

"Just stay still and relax..." Fleetway whispered.

Scourge was scared at what the other said, but he can't refuse a alpha that is a higher ranking then him and it will only end up bad or kill if he did. So the green male close his eyes tightly as he got ready for what's going to happen to him. Then out of nowhere, Fleetway thrust roughly into Scourge's tail hole as the other yelped in pain. Scourge can feel the alpha's big member going fast in and out of him.

"Wow.. Your so tight and warm" Fleetway said as he licked the green male's neck. "I like it..." He whispers with a grin.

Scourge only answer with a whimper, feeling the pain of his hole opening wider as the alpha's member go in and out. Soon the pain became pleasurable as Fleetway's member hit Scourge's sweet spot and moan loudly. Fleetway grin even more, hearing the other moan in pleasure and thrust faster in that spot. Scourge was starting to like this alpha's member in him, then he feel something building up inside him like he was going to exploded and know that Fleetway was too. Fleetway then bit hard on Scourge's neck as he releases his seeds deep inside of the other and by that same time Scourge howled as he releases his on the ground. As Fleetway pull out of Scourge, he walked beside him and layed down as the other did the same. Scourge panted heavily, feeling his whole body in so much pain from the rough mating. Fleetway nuzzle the tired green uke and smiled at thinking he might be pregnant with his pups, but wasn't sure yet.

"Did you enjoy it, young one?" Fleetway asked as he lick Scourge's muzzle.

"I don't know, if I enjoy it or not..." Scourge said, then angrily glared at Fleetway. "But next time.. Warn me first before doing that and stop calling me young one, my name is Scourge" He growled.

"Haha.. Alright" Fleetway said. "Well.. Now that you're my mate, you are now an alpha of this pack" Said as he looked out the den to his pack.

Scourge was shocked, but know this was going to happen and stay quiet. It was true that Scourge mated with big alpha and became an alpha himself and that he can control the pack. What he didn't know that he's one of the uke's group and he will soon find out in a few weeks.

-TBC

* * *

_I'm not good at writing mating parts.. :( -Ender_


	7. Sonic Secerts Reviled x

Morning come to the rescue, it was the very last day of the mating season for the wolves in the enclosure. It also the last day for Sonic to tell Shadow, but he was just a bit worried to tell him this. He wasn't so sure that Shadow would accept him to have pups. Then Sonic got the courage to tell him and walked up to where Shadow was that morning. Shadow was sitting outside the cave, watching the clear sky with the wind blowing threw his black and red fur. He was a little tired from staying up all night, guarding his mate from the much meaner male in this enclosure. Shadow then felt someone poke his back, turning around to see Sonic there that was looking down and with a blush on his muzzle. Shadow didn't know what's going on and thought that Sonic was ill, cuz of his red face.

"What?... Is something wrong sonic?" Shadow asked in concern as he tilt his head.

Sonic snap out of his thoughts and look up at Shadow that had a concern face. For being shy, Sonic looked away from Shadow and a much more redder blush on muzzle now.

"Uhu.. I.. I need to tell you something" Sonic said with ears down.

"Okay, then what is it?" Asked Shadow.

Sonic signed, still too scared to tell him about his idea. So he take a deep breath and tell him the reason why he was acting so weird today.

"Will you be okay, if I say that I would like to have pups with you?" Sonic asked as he lower his head and looked up at Shadow with his ears back.

Shadow was shock of that, but just close his eyes and smiled at Sonic that said he wanted to have pups. He stand up and walked towards Sonic to nuzzle him to accept his offer. Shadow was happy to finally have pups with his new mate and can't wait to start. He step back from Sonic to reopen his red eyes to see his mate face.

"Well, that would be great to have pups with you" Said Shadow sounding like a horny male wolf with a grin.

Sonic smiled, that Shadow accepted it and wag his tail. Shadow walked pass Sonic and stopped to wait for his mate at the entrance. Then Sonic follow Shadow into the cave for their private fun time together and away from the eyes of the humans. Sonic walked ahead and stopped when he reach the back of the cave, waiting for his black fur mate. Shadow got to Sonic and starts to get behind the blue male.

"Are you sure you want this?" Asked Shadow.

"I'm sure" Said Sonic looking back at Shadow with a blush.

"Ready?" Asked Shadow making sure that Sonic want to go threw with this.

"Yes" Sonic said as he nod and turn back to face the wall.

Sonic lift his tail to Shadow and was blushing at the same time. Shadow got closer to Sonic's tail hole, taking in the sweet scent of his mate. He then lick and heard Sonic moaned. At that time Shadow's member came out and ready. He got up on Sonic's back and thrust his member slowly in his mate's tail hole. Shadow stopped by hearing his mate whimper and had to wait for him to get use to it. Sonic felt Shadow's member wasn't moving, so he stepped back on his member to let him know to continue. Shadow felt that and started to move again.

"You know.. Your not that tight, why?" Asked Shadow that was still move his member.

"I don't want to talk about it" Said Sonic losing his head.

"Ok, you can tell me when you feel like it" Said Shadow continuing his thrusting.

Shadow instinct to go faster and grabbing Sonic's neck with his jaws was of not mating for aleast 3 to 4 years. Sonic moan louder, feeling Shadow's member going deeper in him and then it hit his sweet spot that made him moan even louder then before. Shadow got faster and faster of finding Sonic's sweet spot. Sonic painted, feeling his spot being hit by Shadow over and over again. Then Shadow bit down harder on Sonic's neck as he released his hit seeds inside his now soul mate. He released Sonic's neck and laid his head down on the blue male's back, still inside of him to be sure to full him up with pups.

"You alright? Did I hurt you?" Shadow asked looking up at his mate.

"Other then you going crazy, I'm fine" Sonic said.

"Sorry, I guess my instinct came for not mating for so long" Shadow said.

"It's fine, you needed it anyways" Sonic said smiling back at Shadow.

Shadow got off of Sonic and walked towards a pile of hey, laying down with his head on his paws. Sonic finish cleaning himself nd walked to Shadow to laid down next to him.

"Hey, shadow? You awake?" Sonic asked.

"I'm awake, what is it?" Said Shadow as he open one eyes.

"Well, since we are mates now... Their something else I needed to tell you" Sonic said worried.

"If it's about the pups then I understand" Shadow said sadly.

"It's not that, it's.. Well" Sonic said stopping, but said the rest anyways. "I use to have pups before"

"You did!?.. With who?" Shadow shouted as his head shot up.

"It was when I was caged by those people and they have been breeding me with dogs" Sonic said angrily at those humans.

"So that explains the scars on your back and that your not tight back there, but what happen to the pups?" Shadow asked.

"They ether kill them or sale them off to other people" Said Sonic starting to cry from remembering his past.

"Don't worry about it, you have a better life here then out there and you will have pups to keep" Shadow said calmly to calm his mate and nuzzle him. "I won't let anyone take them away from you"

"Thanks shadow" Sonic said and nuzzle back.

Sonic laid his head down on Shadow paws and smiling at how Shadow was so sweet. Shadow stayed there, watching Sonic resting before he got tired also laid his head ontop of Sonic's.

"Well, I guess me and sonic are now alpha's like he said" Shadow thought sadly of not wanting this to happen, but it did.

Sonic yawned and nuzzled into Shadow's white cheat fur for more warmth. Shadow nuzzled back and thinking back when he said he wouldn't be a alpha or a father, but had to do it for Sonic of his bad past.

_**-TBC**_


	8. Meeting A Old Friend x

Few weeks had passed for the uke male wolf and it was also almost winter where they lived at. Sonic on the other hand was laying in the cave and watching his mate, Shadow licking his belly. Shadow was vary happy to have Sonic to be his perfect mate and mother to the pups. He then got up, walking outside to get his mate some fresh water, so Sonic wouldn't need too. Shadow saw a small bucket at the gate that humans use. The humans know this wolves are smarter then they looking and can sometimes use tool. Shadow decided to use this bucket and grab it with his jaws, then took it to a with Sonic in the cave was resting, but a black and greenish blue wolf come in. It walked towards Sonic, slowly, but stopped as he saw Sonic snarling at the intruder in the cave.

"Hey, take it easy their... I'm not going to hurt you!" Said the black and greenish blue wolf with his paw up against his chest.

"What do you wont?" Asked Sonic still growling.

"I'm just here to see my brother" The black and greenish blue wolf with a smile and putting his paw down.

"You're brother?" Sonic asked as he looked at the wolf closer.

Sonic saw the wolf that looked just like shadow, but with greenish blue strips. Sonic soon stop his growling and ears back. He can also see that this wolf is nice and was not going to hurt him.

"Ya, his name is Shadow, have you seen him?" Asked the black and greenish blue wolf.

"Umm.. Ya, he's my mate and gone out to get water for me" Said Sonic with a small blush.

"Oh, ok.. I'll see you later" Said the black and greenish blue wolf as he left.

Sonic was a bit confuse and didn't know that Shadow had a brother or even tell him about it. He did know for sure that wolf didn't attack him or his pups at all. After that he went back resting for now.

-WITH SHADOW-

Shadow got the water he needed for Sonic as he walked back to the cave where his mate is waiting. He then stopped to see someone with greenish blue strips went infornt of him. Until he know who it was.

"Oh.. Hey, Mephiles" Said Shadow.

"Hi, big brother.. What have you been doing for all this years?" Asked his little brother Mephiles that was happy to see his only big brother.

"Nothing much.." Said Shadow walked passing Mephiles.

"Oh, really.. So, why is their a pregnant male wolf in your den?" Asked Mephiles with a grin.

Shadow stopped in shock that Mephiles saw sonic there and signed.

"He's my mate" Said Shadow as he waited for Mephiles to laugh or make fun of him.

"You finally choose to be a alpha?" Asked Mephiles.

"Ya, so" Said Shadow looked at Mephiles with the corner of his eye.

"I thought you said your not going to be one?" Asked a confuse Mephiles.

"Well, I change my mind" Shadow said as he looked away with a small blush on his muzzle.

"Or you change your heart for him" Said Mephiles and laugh alittle.

Shadow didn't said nothing, cuz he know that he did change his heart alittle for the poor blue uke. Then Shadow broke the silent.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Asked Shadow looking towards his brother.

Mephiles stopped laughing and look at Shadow with a smile on his muzzle.

"I just wanted you to know that I got myself mate too" Said Mephiles happily.

"Whats her name?" Asked Shadow.

"Well, she is a he and his name is silver" Mephiles said as he scratch behind his head.

"I guess he's a uke too?" Asked Shadow.

"Yep, I'm glad that he is" Said Mephiles, wagging his tail alittle.

"Is he here with you? If so, I would like to meet him" Shadow said as his looked around and back to Mephiles.

"Why yes, his is here.. I'll called him out" Said Mephiles.

Mephiles start howling to his mate to come out of his hiding spot. Then Shadow turn his head to see a light grey wolf, coming out of the bushes with a big bell that was just like sonic's.

"You called" Said Silver.

"Wow.. Your lucky to get something like that, his too cute" Said Shadow looking at his brother with a smile.

"He sure is" Said Mephiles wagging his tail abit faster.

Silver walked towards them with ears down and stood by his mate. He then lick Mephiles's cheek and turn towards Shadow.

"So, you must be Shadow, Mephy's brother?" Asked Silver.

"Yes, I am" Shadow said as he nod his head.

"Nice to meet you, I also hear you became a alpha.. Is that true?" Asked Silver.

"Ya.." Said Shadow looking away with a blush.

"Is it okay that I meet your mate?" Asked Silver again.

"Sure.. His in the cave, resting" Said Shadow pointing the way to the cave where sonic was. "Oh, can you bring the water to him too?" Asking silver before leaving.

"Sure thing" Silver said happy to help.

Silver grab the bucket filled with water and walked off towards the cave to meet this wolf that had change Shadow's mind. Shadow and Mephiles stay behind to catch up on stuff.

-WITH SILVER-

Silver got to the cave's entrance and can a blue wolf in there. He walked carefully into the cave and stopped when he got close enough to the blue wolf. Putting the bucket down next to the blue one side as he notices that the pregnant blue wolf was a male and a uke like him. 'So, I'm not the last' Silver thought to himself.

"Hi there!" Said Silver with a smile.

Sonic woke up and look at who was in the cave with him. He saw a light grey wolf and with a big belly, looking down at him. Confuse at the stranger in the cave that said 'Hi' to him.

"Who are you?" Asked sonic.

"I'm Silver and you most be the new wolf" Said Silver walking alittle bit close that he know the blue male wont hurt him.

"Ya.. I'm Sonic" Sonic said as he looked at Silver's belly. "So, your also a uke?" He asked.

"Yep" Said Silver.

"Who's your mate, Silver?" Asked Sonic.

"Mephiles... He's shadow's brother" Said Silver.

After that Mephiles and shadow got to the cave. They saw Silver and Sonic talking to each other with a smiles on both their faces. They didn't bother them as they talked happily.

"You know that winter is coming, right?" Asked Mephiles concern of the to uke's.

"Ya, I know.. What am I going to do if Sonic give birth when winter come along?" Asked Shadow alittle scared of the question.

"Well, I do know that the humans take alpha's only to a much more warmer building for them to stay at" Said Mephiles.

"How you know that for sure?" Shadow asked as he looked up at his brother.

"A alpha wolf I meet tell me" Said Mephiles.

"So that means.. Me, Sonic and you two will be there" Said Shadow happy that the humans will keep them and they pups.

"Yep.. But they will have to be coming to get us today, cuz

Silver and Sonic will be giving birth soon" Said Mephiles looking at the two uke's.

"I know.. I feel the same that we could lose your mates or the pups when the time comes" Shadow said sadly as he looked at sonic's happy face.

Shadow and Mephiles sat down as they watch their mate's keep on talking, but they soon stopped to hang out with the two male that was waiting on them. Sonic sat next to Shadow and nuzzled his black neck with a smile to have someone to love.

**I'm glad that people are liking this story and I just wont to say thx to all of you. :D **


	9. New Place & Ultrasound x

Few minutes later, they all heard the truck coming as they the humans opening the big gate to let the truck back in the enclosures. The humans knew that wither will be coming soon and had to get the pregnant male's to a much warmer building before the full blow of winter comes. When the humans got out of the truck and got tranquilizer guns at the ready. Then they saw two pair of wolves that was walking towards the back of the truck and into to the cage. The humans then had to get the other two wolves that was the hardest. They then saw them walking around the woods and shot them both with tranquilizer. The two wolves were put into the cage and they drive off. Sonic on the other hand was scared that scourge was here too and was next to his cage. He then got behind his mate, Shadow.

"W.. Why is here?" Asked Sonic looking at Scourge.

"Don't Know" Shadow said growling alittle.

"Who is he?" Asked Mephiles tilting his head.

"He's scourge.. He almost rape me the last time I met him" Sonic said as his ears when down and alittle mad at him.

"Okay, but who's the other one?" Asked Mephiles pointed at the yellow male with his paw.

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him before" Said Sonic looking at what Mephiles was pointing at.

Then Fleetway started to wake up, sating up and looking around. He look at the other wolves in their cages. Scourge also wake up too and stood up. He then saw Sonic and quickly looked away with ears down. Fleetway saw this, looking up at Shadow and Sonic that was behind the black male.

"Why, hello there" Said Fleetway smiling.

"Hi.." Said Shadow growling alittle.

"What are you doing here scourge and who is that with you?" Asked Sonic almost yalled.

Scourge turn yo face Sonic with ears still down and show his belly to him. Sonic was shock to see Scourge's belly.

"I'm pregnant and this is my mate, fleetway" Said Scourge looking at fleetway with a blush.

Sonic was speechless at Scourge and come out of hiding. He know that Scourge wont hurt him.

"Your a uke too?" Asked Sonic tilting his head.

"I guess so.." Said Scourge looking away again.

"So where are they taking us?" Asked Fleetway looking at the other wolves.

"They're taking us to a much warmer place for only alpha's, so the pup wouldn't die in the cold" Said Silver that was laying down on his side.

"Hmm.. Why?" Asked Fleetway.

"I really don't know" Said Silver.

-  
The truck backup into a building and the humans pulled out each cage one by one. Sat their cage infornt of each of the wolves rooms. They started to open the cage, but have to keep the uke's in by siding a metal wall and let the seme go into the room. Sonic starting to get abit scared of whats was happening.

"What's going on?" Sonic said franking out and whimpering. "Shadow!"

"They only wanted to check us" Said Silver.

"Ok" Said Sonic still alittle worry.

"Don't worry, sonic.. I'll wait here for you" Said Shadow.

Sonic smiled that he can't wait to be with Shadow Again. The two looked at Scourge that was growling like crazy in the cage. They soon were taken away to a different room for their check up. One by one was check for any problems or sickness and had their ultrasound seeing the unborn pups. When that was done, the humans took the uke wolves back to their room with their mate's. Sonic was the last to go into the room.

"So, how did it go?" Asked Shadow that was laying on a bed made out of hey.

"It was different for me, but it's okay now" Said Sonic laying next to Shadow.

"What did they do to you?" Said Shadow.

"Don't remember.. I blacked out when they give me a shot" Said Sonic.

A girl doctor walked up to the two man that was making sure the wolves are okay in their rooms and warm for their unborn pups.

"So I got the results from the uke's" Said the girl doctor.

The two man turn towards her and nod for the okay. On the other hand, all the wolves perk their ears to the human girl to learn to what she had to say. The girl doctor look at her clip board and pointed to the first one on the list.

"So the blue male had 3, the gray male had 2 and the green male had 2" Said the girl doctor.

Shadow nuzzle sonic as he wag his tail happy to had 3 pups, but wish to had atlest one more pup. Sonic turn to his belly and lick it. Shadow stopped, watching sonic and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Asked Shadow.

"Ya, I'm okay" Sonic said as he smile at Shadow. "It's just nice that the humans care that much"

"They sure care, cuz it's a rescue" Said Shadow.

"I also can't wait to see the pups" Said Sonic looking back at his belly.

"Me too.. I wounded if one or two look like you" Said Shadow.

"It would be nice to had one look like you too" Sonic said smiling at Shadow.

Shadow just lick Sonic's belly and nuzzle it as Sonic layed his head down.

-WITH MEPHILES AND SILVER-

Silver was laying on his side as Mephiles lick his mate's ear and then stopped.

"You feeling okay?" Said Mephiles.

"Ya, It's just hard to sleep with a big belly" Said Silver laugh alittle.

"Haha" Mephiles laughing.

Mephiles stopped laughing and nuzzled Silver's neck. Silver just smiled and took a nap.

-WITH SCOURGE AND FLEETWAY-

Scourge was laying down, but felt pain in his belly and got his head up looking at his belly. Fleetway got worried of this and walk to Scourge.

"Is something worry, scourge?" Said Fleetway.

Then Fleetway saw Scourge smiling as he looked at his big belly.

"It's the pups, their kicking" Scourge said as grab Fleetway's paw and place it on his belly for him to feel it.

Fleetway did jump alittle as he felt a kick on his paw and smiled at that.

"They'll will be great fighters" Fleetway said as he nuzzle Scourge.

"Or to be great alpha's one day" scourge said as he nuzzle him back.

"Ya, that too" Said Fleetway smiling.

-  
All the wolves were resting and being napping from the warm room. Ever week the humans check on them for anything bad and given them lots of food. The wolves are all happy to find out how many pups they will have and the life that waits for them all.


End file.
